Truth or Dare?
by imaginarylullabyes
Summary: One boring Saturday, James and co. decide to play Truth or Dare. No harm can come from that game, right? WRONG.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. JKR does. This is my first fanfic, so please review it._

Chapter 1

Lily Evans sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, drumming her fingers on the side of the chair she sat in. She yawned, pushing her red hair out of her emerald green eyes and smoothing out her short, grey skirt. It was a rainy, dreary, dull Saturday morning during Lily's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and Lily was extremely bored. She was just dozing off when James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin bounded into the Common Room, Sirius and James grinning broadly.

"Hey, Lils," James said, plopping down in a chair next to her. "How about a little smoochey for your boyfriend?" he said, puckering his lips. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"James, just because I finally agreed to go out with you doesn't mean I can't change my mind," Lily said sternly as Sirius laughed. Even Remus grinned, apparently trying not to laugh.

"Aww, Lils, don't be so harsh," James said, acting hurt.

"Oh, fine," Lily said, blushing. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. Sirius gagged and pretended to barf.

"Okay, enough lovey-dovey action, you two. Let's get down to business. Lilikins, we were wondering if you could help us escape boredom by playing Truth or Dare with us. Want to play?"

Lily bit her lip, considering it. "Okay," she finally said, looking at James. "If Tifa and Aria can play too, that is," she said, referring to her two best friends, Tifa Halloway and Aria Valentine. Tifa had a huge crush on Remus, and Aria liked Sirius.

Sirius grinned, trying not to blush. Guys just didn't blush. Or at least guys named Sirius Black didn't. The fact was that he had had a crush on Tifa ever since their first year, but he would never admit that. "Sure," he said coolly. "Just hurry up," he added impatiently. Lily hopped up and ran into the Girl's Dorm.

Remus gulped. 'Calm down,' he told himself. There was no sense getting all worked up over a girl that probably didn't even like him. He blushed slightly as he thought about Aria. He had liked her ever since their first Charms class when she had blown up the feather they had been levitating and blushed, looking towards him. He had blushed as well, much to the taunts of Sirius, who had been sitting next to him.

In the Girl's Dorm, Lily found Aria and Tifa sitting around lazily, talking. Also sitting there, though silently and looking rather bored, was Mohalia Patil.

"Aria, Tifa, do ya'll wanna play Truth or Dare with me, Sirius, James, and Remus?" she said excitedly. They both looked up, as did Mohalia.

"Sure, Lily," Aria said, twirling her long, shiny brown hair, her sky blue eyes twinkling. Tifa nodded, her shoulder-length, beach blonde braids bobbing up and down, making her bangs fall over her warm, brown eyes. They both stood up, Aria tall and slender, Tifa short, but still skinny.

"Lily," Mohalia said, sitting up straight. "Can I come too?" she asked.

"Sure, Mohalia," Lily said, trying to look happy. It was a commonly known fact that Mohalia liked James and would stoop to any depths to get him away from Lily. Mohalia stood up, brushing her short, black hair out of her heart-shaped face and blinking her violet eyes. The four of them quickly ran down the stairs into the Common Room, where the boys sat waiting.

"Okay," Sirius said, looking at Tifa. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Yeah," Remus agreed, looking at Aria, who was looking at Sirius, who was looking at Tifa, who was looking at Remus.

_A/N: Okay, Chapter 2 should be here later today, but please review!!! And if you do, tell me how you like my love octangle!!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own these fantastic and (in Sirius, Remus, and James's case) sexy characters. Except Aria, Tifa, and Mohalia. I own them. I don't own their names though, Tifa's from FF, and Jess and Amy gave me Aria and Mohalia. And thanks, Jess and Amy, for all your support and suggestions. _

Chaper 2

"I'll go first," Sirius said. He looked at everyone, considering who should go first. "Moony," he said, grinning. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm..." Remus said as he thought. Sirius could come up with some pretty weird and embarrassing dares, and Remus had to admit that the idea of being embarrassed in front of Aria kind of freaked him out. "Well, so that we don't start off too excitedly, I'll pick truth."

Sirius grinned evilly. "Okay, Moony, which one of these _lovely_ girls here do you fancy?" he asked curiously.

Lily looked curiously at Remus as well. She wanted to find out who Remus liked. And, of course, there was a reason behind the curiosity. As only her very best friends knew, she had been pretending to hate James all those years. Really and truly, she had always thought he was kind of cute and funny. She _did_ think that he was arrogant, but people can grow out of that, so that wasn't really a problem. The reason she had pretended all those years was because as much as she really did like James, there was someone else she liked. Ever since first seeing him in her first year, Lily had been infatuated with Remus Lupin. He was so smart, shy, quiet, and funny at the same time. She knew that James and Remus were close, and, not being able to choose and unwilling to tear their friendship apart, she had avoided both of them and pretended to hate James.

She sighed, looking now at Aria and Tifa. Tifa was closely watching Remus with longing eyes, and Aria was still staring absently at Sirius, who took no notice.

Remus flushed and coughed. "Umm...No one really needs to know that, Padfoot," he said, looking at the ceiling.

Sirius let out a barking laugh and shook his head. "Of course they do, Moony. Now spit it out or else."

Remus sighed and blushed, looking now at his chair. He scratched the top of his head before quickly muttering, "Aria," and looking pointedly away from her.

Aria snapped into attention. "Wh-what?" she stuttered. Remus? Like _her_? But she liked _Sirius_. And what about Tifa?

Tifa's jaw dropped. "A-Aria?!" she said dumbfoundedly. How could Remus like Aria when she liked him so much? A tear dropped down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away, hoping no one noticed it.

"Er-" James said, biting his lip, trying to break the horrible feeling in the air. "Er- Moony, it's your turn."

Remus sighed, looking up at Sirius. He glared at him, but Sirius just laughed, apparently unphased by what just occured. "Ummm...Mohalia, truth or dare?" Remus said, looking at Mohalia, who had been silent so far.

Mohalia grinned at James, who just furrowed his brow and twirled Lily's dark red hair in his fingers. "I'll go with dare," she said softly.

"Er...I dunno. I'm not very good at these kinds of things...Umm...I dare you to snog Sirius. On the lips," he added, taking joy in Sirius's horrified look.

"What?!" Sirius and Mohalia demanded at the same time. "No way!" Mohalia exclaimed, looking at Sirius. Remus grinned, knowing he had hit a nerve with both of them.

"Oh well," Mohalia said, walking over to Sirius and softly kissing him on the lips. "Ugh," she said, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her lilac jacket. Sirius glared at Remus, gagging.

"Awww, Sirius, I'm not _that_ bad of a kisser, am I?" Mohalia joked, seeing Sirius's face. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Mohalia, just go already." he said impatiently.

"James, truth or dare?" Mohalia asked, as if she had been waiting for her turn all day.

"Err...dare, I s'pose," he said nervously. He looked at Lily, who also had an anxious look on her face. Lily knew that Mohalia was cunning and devilish, and that she would do _anything_ to get James. Lily sniffed and glared at Mohalia.

Mohalia grinned maliciously. "I dare you to kiss me on the lips, Potter," Mohalia said, puckering her plump, red lips up.

_A/N: I know, it was kinda short, but I wanted to leave off on a cliffie. xD_


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own any of these charries except for Tifa, Aria, and Mohalia. Thanks to Jess and Amy for all of your support and suggestions! _

_Special thanks to all who reviewed this story!!!!!!!! huggles everybuddy who reviewed_

_For those of you too lazy to read the story, "I dare you to kiss me on the lips, Potter," Mohalia said, puckering her plump, red lips up._

**Chapter 3**

Lily and James both jumped up from their seats at the same time. "No way!" James said angrily. Lily didn't say anything, but she did whip her wand out and held it threateningly, glaring at Mohalia. Mohalia just laughed.

"You have to do it, Jamsie-poo. You said 'dare', and I gave you one. Now, kiss me." She closed her eyes and grinned.

"She's right, you know, Prongsie. You _did_ say dare!" Sirius said. James glared at him before turning with a defeated look to Lily.

"Lils, I'm _really_ sorry about this, but I _did_ say dare, after all." James grimaced, then leaned over and pecked Mohalia on the lips. He wiped his mouth repeatedly on the back of his hand before sitting down again. Lily, however, remained standing, her face an odd red color.

"Why, you little-" she began, but Remus, seeing her wand and knowing she could explode, stopped her.

"Mohalia, just-just go already. And Lily, please sit down." James nodded and pulled Lily softly back down into her seat, where she put away her wand but continued to glare at Mohalia.

"Okay, Aria. Truth or dare?" Mohalia asked, still looking at James.

"Er-truth, I guess," Aria said, looking from Remus to Sirius. Mohalia grinned. She loved making people feel bad, and here was another way to.

"Aria, do you like Remus back?" Mohalia asked maliciously. Aria flushed and bit her lip, looking pointedly away from Remus. Remus had sat up, looking hopeful.

"No," Aria whispered. Mohalia grinned again.

"What was that, Aria? I didn't quite hear you, you know." Aria gulped and flushed even more, giving her the appearance of someone with a cold.

"I said, 'no'," she said, a little louder.

"I'm so sorry, dear, but I still can't hear you," Mohalia said, trying not to laugh. The blood came rushing up to Aria's face, and now she was blushing.

"I don't like Remus back!" she shouted, standing up. She turned from Mohalia and saw Remus. He was flushing, looking at her with hurt eyes.

"Oh," Aria said softly. "I-I'm sorry, Remus, I just don't like you like that," Aria sat down again, looking at Tifa, who looked crestfallen at how much Remus appeared to like Aria.

"Er-" Aria said, trying to look unphased. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lily said. She was trying to get this over with in a hurry so that she could pay Mohalia back for kissing James.

"Umm...what are you most afraid of?" Aria asked weakly. She was horrible at asking questions, and she couldn't stop thinking about the hurt look on Remus's face.

"Stags," Lily said without hesistation. She had been terrified them ever since she was five and one had chased her down when she was hunting with her father. She looked at James, only to see that he had flushed. He exchanged looks with Remus and Sirius, who all looked solemn.

"Stags, Evans?" Sirius asked. And for once, he didn't seem to be making fun of her.

"W-Well, yeah," Lily said, gulping. "I mean, I was almost killed by one when I was five. That's not something you forget, is it? And what's wrong with being afraid of stags?" she added, looking at James's face.

He noticed her looking, and faked a pained smile. "Nothing, Lily. Absolutely nothing." But Lily noticed how painful that smile looked, and the fact that he had actually called her Lily.

"Okay...Mohalia, truth or dare?" Lily said, looking away from James.

"Dare, of course," Mohalia said. She knew Lily would try to pay her back, but Lily had nothing on her to make her embarassed with.

Lily grinned evilly. "I dare you to go up to Kirk Thomas and ask him to go to Hogsmeade with you." Everyone in the room gasped, then laughed, except for Mohalia. She flushed and her jaw dropped.

Everyone in Gryffindor knew about Kirk Lovegood. He was a nerdy Hufflepuff with thick, taped-up glasses, short, brown hair, unusually large eyes that gave him a dreamy expression, and he was long and lanky, with pimples all over his face. He was absolutely head-over-heels in love with Mohalia, and while he was a nice, smart boy, no girl in their right mind would go out with him.

"No bloody way," Mohalia said, balling her hands into fists.

"Now, now, Mohalia," Lily said wickedly. "You said 'dare', and I gave you one. Now, let's all go and watch this. It's almost noon, so Kirk should be eating lunch." Lily, James, Aria, Tifa, and Sirius stood up quickly. Mohalia, sensing defeat, stood up and marched past them.

Remus sighed. "I guess I'll come, then," he said, standing up and joining the rest of them, who trooped out of the portrait and down the stairs into the Entrance Hall.

They watched as Mohalia made her way to the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall. Sure enough, Kirk was there, eating lunch.

"Oi! Kirk!" Mohalia said. He spun around and grinned at her.

"Yes, what is it, Mohalia?" he said excitedly. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade with me next trip," she said, crossing her fingers in her robes, praying that he would say no. On the contrary, his face lit up and he nodded.

"Of course I'll go with you! What time do you wanna meet? Where do you wanna go? What should I wear? Should we go to the Hog's Head? Or what about Zonko's? No, you'd probably rather go to the Three Broomsticks. Do you like butterbeer, or do you prefer coffee? When-?"

Mohalia quickly stopped his flow of questions. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at noon that day. I don't care where we go." She turned to leave.

"Bye, Mohalia!" he cried. She raised her hand quickly and waved at him, before sprinting out of the hall. _That was totally humiliating,_ she thought. She knew that Lily would have to pay, and she could only think of one thing that would be humiliating enough...And that would mean stooping lower than she had ever stooped before..._Oh well,_ she thought as she rejoined the group and they marched back to Gryffindor Tower. She couldn't wait for it to be her turn again, because then she could dare Lily to tell James her deepest and darkest secret, which she knew because she and Lily had been best friends before her and James started going out...But she had to be sure that Lily didn't lie...and for that, she would need the one thing that Lily confided everything in... She needed Lily's diary.

_A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I'll probably update at least by tomorrow, and if you have any constructive criticism or ideas for dares or questions, please put them in reviews! Thanks!!!! _

_Jonni_


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except for the made-up ones. Well, those really belong more to my imagination than to me, but let's not get technical. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to Jess and Amy for all of your support!!! huggles everybuddy_

_A/N: In Chapter 3, there were some mistakes. Kirk Thomas should be Kirk _Lovegood. _Thanks to ReadingRobyn for pointing that out. Also, after Mohalia dared James, she then asked Aria. It should have been James that asked her, but I like how Mohalia asked. Please ignore these random mistakes of my stupidity. Please forgive me, as this is my first ever fanfic. _

**Chapter 4**

Mohalia smiled happily as she retook her seat in the Common Room with the rest of them. She wanted to dare Lily now, but knew that she should wait a while.

"Sirius," she said. "Truth or dare?" Sirius grinned.

"D'you honestly have to ask? Dare, of course," he said, grinning at James, who grinned back, ruffling his hair.

"Okay, then, I dare you to put a niffler into McGonagall's office," Mohalia said, leaning back and smiling.

"And where do you suppose I _get_ a niffler on a rainy Saturday afternoon?" Sirius asked.

"Well," Mohalia said, pointing out the window. "For one, it's stopped raining. And for another, Hagrid has a bunch in his garden."

"So, basically, you want me to go outside, nick a niffler from Hagrid, then set it loose in McGonagall's office?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes," Mohalia said. Sirius jumped up quickly.

"Sounds like fun," he said, smiling. "C'mon, you guys," he said, climbing out of the portrait. Everyone else quickly followed suit. Sirius ran down the stairs into the almost-empty Entrance Hall. He looked both ways slyly, then opened up the doors and ran across the muddy ground to Hagrid's hut. Not wanting to get dirty, the rest of them stayed at the doorway, watching him.

He crept up to Hagrid's garden. He could see Hagrid at the edge of the forest, planting something. He walked over to the pen where Hagrid had some nifflers and grabbed one, then sprinted across the grounds again. He shut the doors quickly and proceeded up to McGonagall's office. James walked up and knocked, making sure she wasn't there. After a few minutes, when no one had come out, Sirius walked up to the door and muttered, "Alohomora,". He tried the door, but it didn't work. Cursing, he pulled out what appeared to be a pocket knife. But this wasn't just any pocket knife; it was a knife that could open any lock, and it had been a gift from his Uncle Alphard. He quickly opened it, then shoved it into the keyhole and turned. The door clicked and slowly opened. He pushed it open and shoved the niffler in, then shut it quickly.

"Run!" he said, as he could hear bangings from the room as the niffler began it's hunt for shiny objects. The whole group of them ran up the stairs as fast as they could and didn't stop until they reached Gryffindor Tower.

Once they had all sat back down and caught their breath, Sirius said, "Tifa, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tifa said, unwilling to do anything embarassing. She was just shy like that.

"Who do _you_ fancy, Tifa?" Sirius asked, unaware that he would be making more people upset.

"W-Well...I-I...Remus," she mumbled. She blushed and looked away from the group. Sirius's eyes got wide and Remus flushed again. Lily felt more sympathy for Tifa than she had ever felt for someone.

"Wow, Moony," James said, trying not to snicker. "Talk about a love triangle."

"Oh, shut up James," Tifa and Aria said at the same time, both of them blushing. Sirius let out a barking laugh again, but stopped. If Remus liked Aria and Tifa like Remus, then who did Aria like?

_A/N: I know this was REALLY short, but I didn't wanna have to stop for the next stuff that happens. Plus, semi-cliffie!!! I should have the next chapter up no later than tomorrow afternoon. _

_Jonni_


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER: Once again, I only own Tifa, Aria, and Mohalia. Thanks to all who reviewed, and thanks to Jess and Amy for all their support!!! huggles everybuddy_

_A/N: So far, I don't know if any mistakes were found in Chapter 4. If I find out, I'll put them in the A/N at the end of this chapter._

**Chapter 5**

Sirius ignored the thoughts in his head and tuned back into the game. Tifa was determindly looking at the carpet, and didn't even raise her head to speak.

"James, truth or dare?" she said, still looking at the carpter.

"Dare," he said, a little easier. At least it wasn't Mohalia giving the dares.

"I dare you to snog Remus," Tifa said quietly. She was kind of angry at Remus, so she thought he needed payback.

"WHAT?!" Remus and James exclaimed together. "But we're, like, both _straight_, Tifa!!!!" James said, staring at her, then at Remus.

Sirius, on the other hand, starting laughing so hard tears streamed down his face. "Now, Prongsie, Moony, Tifa wants to see a little Marauder action! Who are we to deprive our audience of entertainment?"

Even Lily was laughing. She patted James on the back. "Go ahead, James. I promise I won't be too jealous of Remus." James rolled his eyes.

"Moony, let's get this over with already," James said, leaning over and pecking Remus on the cheek. He gagged and pretended to puke, as everyone else, even Remus, busted out laughing.

"Marauder-action!" Mohalia exclaimed between laughs. Once everyone had stopped laughing, James continued. Lily laughed as well, but for some odd reason, Lily felt an odd feeling creep through her body. It felt oddly like...jealousy. But she had no reason to be jealous! She knew she wasn't jealous of Remus kissing James, so was it possible she could be jealous of James...? _No,_ she thought angrily, shaking her head. She pushed all thoughts of Remus from her head. There was no way she could still like Remus...was there? _No,_ she thought again. She was in love with James. She grabbed James's hand suddenly, and he looked surprised but pleased. She turned her attention back to the game.

"Okay, Mohalia. Truth or dare?" James said, stroking Lily's hand.

"Dare," Mohalia said nervously. She would never turn down a dare, but she was afraid that James might still be a little mad. And boy, was she right.

James grinned evilly. "Okay, when you and Lovegood are on your little date, I dare you to snog him." Everyone started laughing again, except Mohalia.

"No way!" she yelled over the laughter. "I'll never do it!"

"You will too, Patil," Sirius choked out. "You said 'dare', after all."

"Okay, fine!" Mohalia said, crossing her arms and leaning back.

"And trust us, we'll know, Mohalia. So don't even TRY getting out of this!" James said, laughing.

"Okay, whatever. It's my turn. Lily, truth or dare?" Mohalia said evilly. Lily hesitated, but then decided that she would rather be embarassed than let Mohalia think she was a coward.

"Dare," she said boldly. James shot an anxious glance at her, but she didn't say anything.

_Yes!_ Mohalia thought. _Now for the payback._ "Okay, Evans," Mohalia said, sneering. "I dare you to go up to the Girl's Dorm, get your diary, and let James read it. ALL of it."

Lily flushed and her jaw dropped, as did Tifa and Aria's. As all of the girls knew, Lily had written about her crush on Remus, along with other things, in her diary. Lily looked desperately at James, hoping for him to interfere, but he merely looked confused. He shot a questioning look at Sirius, who just shrugged.

"You little witch," Lily said quietly, standing up. She ran up to the dorm and grabbed her diary, refusing to let tears come out. James couldn't be mad at her, after all. It wasn't like she still liked Remus, right? Somehow, she wasn't so sure about that.

She tossed the diary to James and sat back down, but didn't hold his hand. James cleared his throat and opened the diary. He read it outloud.

_"Dear Diary,_

_There's this really cute boy that I met at the Start of Term Feast. He has this untidy black hair, and everytime he ruffles it, my heart flutters. I think he likes me; he was really flirting with me._" James stopped and winked at Lily before continuing.

_"But, there was also this really quiet boy there too. He had sandy brown hair and seemed really shy. He also seemed smart though. He was really cute, too, but I don't think he liked me that much. I'm not sure." _James paused again, not looking at anyone, and turned the page.

_"Dear Diary,_

_The boy with the brown hair is Remus Lupin, and the boy with the black hair is James Potter. James is really arrogant, and Remus is really sweet. James SO likes me. It's kind of creepy. I think that he and Remus are friends, along with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."_ James stopped again and flipped a few more pages before stopping. He scanned the page, and when he started reading again, his voice was choked.

_"Dear Diary,_

_Okay, so I think I'm going to say yes to James. I know what you're thinking, 'He's STILL asking you out after 6 years?' Well, yes, he still asks me out constantly. I mean, I know that I still have feelings for Remus, but after all, he doesn't seem to like me. And talking to my friends about it hasn't been much help either. I mean, Tifa thinks I should go for James, but of course she does, considering she's madly in love with Remus. Mohalia thinks I should go for Remus, but she's madly in love with James. And seeing as Aria is head-over-heels in love with Sirius Black, she doesn't care. She says I should do whatever makes me happy. And I think that I would be happy with James, because he really can be kind and caring and sweet when he wants to be. But even if I say yes to James, I can't help but still think about Remus...It might not be that easy to get over him. But I still really love James. He can be a bit annoying sometimes, but he really is a nice boy, no matter how arrogant he can be."_

James stopped reading and let the diary drop out of his hands.

_A/N: Well, I don't think any mistakes in Chapter 4 were found, so whatever! Once again, a cliffie!!! Please review, people!!!!!! Any suggestions or critisism you have is much appreciated!!!!!! _

_Jonni_


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, except Tifa, Mohalia, and Aria. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story!!!!!!!! I appreciate it ALL so much! And thanks to Jess and Amy, once again, for their support. Also, I hope you don't mind, and even if you do, oh well, but I put a sort of love scene in here to lighten up the tension. And at the end, I have a short mini-story that my friend Cami inspired me with. I hope you like it!! _

**Chapter 6**

The atmosphere in the room changed quickly. Where it had been carefree and light because of Mohalia having to kiss Lovegood, it was now tense. Everyone was staring at James and Lily; James had his head down, not speaking, and Lily was looking at James with tears in her eyes, trembling. She wiped furiously at her eyes, then stood up.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, burying her head in her hands. James looked up, but she didn't notice. Lily suddenly looked up and walked over to Mohalia. She sent a glare so powerful at her, that if looks could kill, Mohalia would be a medical miracle. Then, without warning, Lily reared back her arm and slapped Mohalia as hard as she could across the face. She shouted, "I HATE you, Mohalia!", before sobbing and running out of the Common Room. Everyone's attention turned to James.

"Lily!" he said quickly, standing up. His face was an odd pale color, but he didn't look angry, just confused. He, too, glared at Mohalia before stomping out of the Common Room after Lily.

"What an interesting and innocent game," Sirius said sarcastically. He was a little distraught after finding out both that the person he liked, Tifa, liked Remus, and that her best friend, Aria, liked him, while Remus liked Aria. "Only at Hogwarts," he muttered, rubbing his temples.

Both Aria and Tifa looked close to tears. _What a day,_ Aria thought, looking at Tifa, who looked pale. Aria grasped her friend's arm and gave her a comforting look, which Tifa tried her best to return half-heartedly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Outside of the Common Room, Lily was sitting down with her legs crossed, her arms wrapped around her knees, and her head resting on top of her arms, sobbing. James saw her and bit his lip, not knowing what to do. He slowly walked over to her and slid down next to her, putting his arms around her shoulders.

She jumped when he touched her, and looked at him. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her face was tear-stained. She hastily wiped at her face, but James reached his hand out and stopped her.

"Wh-What do y-you w-w-want, J-James?" she stuttered. "D-D-Did you j-j-just come out here t-t-to y-yell at m-me?"

James sighed and shook his head. "Lils, I could never yell at you over something so stupid."

"Wh-What do you mean? A-Aren't you m-mad at me?" James sighed again.

"I have to admit that I'm a little upset, but no, I'm not mad at you."

"R-Really?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Of course I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad at you?"

"B-Because I l-like Remus," she said painfully.

James gulped. He hated to hear her say that. Lily, apparently sensing his thoughts, quickly addded, "But I like you more, James,".

"Really?" he said, his face a little brighter.

"Yes, of course, James," Lily said, touching his hand softly.

"Lily Evans, I love you," James said, looking into her eyes.

"I know," was all she said. It was all she needed to say. And the next thing either of them knew, they were kissing like there was no tomorrow; as though they were both kissing the only person they ever wanted to kiss in their lives. How much time passed, they weren't sure; it could've been a minute, a day, or even a week, but they didn't stop kissing. Finally, Lily pulled away slowly and stood up. James followed suit, grinning and holding Lily's hand. She squeezed his hand tightly and opened the portrait slowly.

Right then and there, both James and Lily knew that they were holding the hand of the person that they wanted to be with forever. Lily didn't even need to tell James she loved him: her kiss had said that as clear as any words could.

_A/N: I can't decide whether I want to keep writing or if I should end it right there, so PLEASE tell me what you think in a review. And tomorrow, check my profile, and I'll have posted there whether or not I'm going to continue the story. And, as I promised, here's the mini-story! It's really just a twist on what I just wrote, and it takes place while James and Lily are snogging._

Finally, hearing footsteps, Lily and James pulled apart quickly, only to see Professor Dumbledore approaching them.

"Oh, er-" James began, not looking at Dumbledore.

But before either of them could say anything, Dumbledore yelped and jumped in the air, punching the air with his fist.

"I told them! I KNEW it!" he exclaimed excitedly. He quickly dashed down the hallway.

"Okay..." Lily said, dumbstruck. "That was...weird."

"Yeah," James said, nodding. He shrugged at Lily, and they both resumed kissing. Only a moment later, though, they heard footsteps again and broke apart again. This time, Professor Dumbledore was quickly walking towards them, followed by Professor Slughorn, who was jogging to keep up. Dumbledore stopped in front of them and pointed excitedly at them, bouncing up and down with an ecstatic expression on his face, while Slughorn looked at them with a grim look on his face.

"I TOLD you, Horace! There they are! They were KISSING! I TOLD you! Now pay up!"

Professor Slughorn sighed, glared at James and Lily, and then reached inside his robes and pulled out several gold Galleons. Dumbledore took the money and sped off, shouting gleefully.

Slughorn turned to James and Lily. "I am disgusted. You two just lost me 7 Galleons! Hmph!" He turned away from them with his chin up, and walked away, leaving James and Lily looking confused.

"Oh well," James said, turning back to Lily. The two of them continued kissing as though nothing had happened.

THE END


End file.
